


You Shouldn't Have Been Home

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, i just... needed to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: (But I'm really glad you were).Asra returns home days sooner then planned from his latest journey, and stumbles into an intimate moment between Julian and his apprentice. Before dying of humiliation, the apprentice takes a hasty risk and invites Asra in instead of kicking him out. Let's just say, all three of them are happy with the turn of events.





	You Shouldn't Have Been Home

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my arcana tumblr @ama-hates-julian to request a work like this for yourself! Or just. Whatever floats your boat.

It was late, the city was quiet and most people asleep in their homes. There was a small magic shop where that was indeed not the case- the well known apprentice of the great magician and their house guest were doing anything _but_ sleeping. No, they were both wide awake with no sign of energy waning any time soon. 

It is nights like this where I am grateful to Asra’s frequent journeys, for the thick wall and the space between the shop and nearby buildings. It lets Julian and I have full freedom on those numerous nights when Asra is gone with no return in sight. Julian is always good company to keep on these nights, it is never lonely or slow when he shares the bed. He used to be weird about having sex in a bed he shared with Asra years before, but laying on his back with me riding him he doesn’t seem to mind the old memories. His hands move up and down my sides, briefly digging into my skin to encourage my motions. I run a hand down his chest, steadying myself as I set a quicker pace. He tosses his head back at the change in speed and lets out a loud groan. I bend over him, kissing at his exposed throat. He cries out when I drag my teeth down the smooth expanse of skin, and he bucks his hips up to meet mine. He pushes upwards, flipping our position so he is the one on top. His whole body tenses, suddenly freezing up. I twist my head to follow his gaze. I practically attempt to throw Julian off of me with the speed in my movement of attempting to sit up and get some coverage. Asra is frozen at the top of the stairs, a shaking hand holding the curtain out of the way. Faust is wrapped around his shoulders, tail covering her face from the display of Julian and I’s bodies tangled together. 

“God, Asra I am so sorry, but you weren’t supposed to be back for another three days at least! We’ll take ourselves elsewhere-”

“No! Um, really I should leave, I’m sorry to interrupt you two,” he trails off, and while his words sound guilty nothing about his voice or expression carries the same feeling. In fact, if I am not mistaken, he seems excited. His eyes are narrowed ever so slightly, lips quirked as he takes us in. With the pants he’s wearing it is hard to tell, but I swear I can see a hardening outline at his groin. 

“Are you sure you have to leave?” I ask as he begins to turn away. I feel Julian tense up next to me, but a reassuring look has him nodding his consent. Asra blushes when I start to get up from the bed, revealing my entire body to him. Faust slides from his shoulders, scurrying down the stairs. I gently rest my hand on his upper arm, and feel glad the he doesn’t react negatively at all. “Look you don’t have to join, but it really did seem like you were enjoying yourself while watching,” I run a hand along the outline of his length. He shudders at the touch, quickly nodding at me. “Get comfortable then.” I say with a wink.

Asra reclines on the soft seat that is set a bit from the bed, and I make my way back to Julian. I run a hand up his neck into his hair, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “If him being here makes you uncomfortable, we’ll stop at any time.” I mummer against his lips. He mummers some noise of assent, then chases my lips and catches them in a heated kiss. Though his movements are more hesitant, I can feel his length against my leg, demonstrating that the guest hasn’t put a damper on his mood. I turn away from Julian, and he adjusts so I can sink down onto him with both of us facing towards Asra. Asra had shed unnecessary layers sometime while Julian and I kissed, left only in the low cut shirt and with his pants open. He makes a soft noise as we make eye contact, and his hand moves the slightest bit quicker as he pleases himself. I whine at the sight of his length, its just as pretty as the rest of him. Though I love Julian wholeheartedly, I would never deny the attractiveness of my master. Only a blind person wouldn’t notice his beauty, and only a liar would say they didn’t enjoy looking at him.

Julian shifts, sitting up so his chest is pressed against me. He holds me flat to his body, hands roaming my chest as he kisses at my neck. I don’t need to look at him to know he has joined me in watching Asra please himself. His thrusts get more erratic and aggressive, and I know he is close. He clings to me tightly as he releases inside me, making some choked noise deep in his throat. Asra’s breath hitches as he watches Julian, and I’m certain he knows Julian has released. I figure he must have seen the face Julian makes enough times to recognize it. Though Julian has spent, he doesn’t soften, or even stop his thrusts.

“Listen love, maybe you should give some attention to your master. He looks like he could use some help,” Asra freezes, and his eyes widen at Julian’s words. I make a noise of pure pleasure at the thought of getting them both off at the same time, and I move off of Julian to figure out a position that will work. 

“Maybe you should take off your clothes fully, and join us over here Asra.” I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen Asra move so quickly, and each of those other occasions involved incredibly dangerous magical flora and fauna. Julian kneels, placing a hand on my hip to guide me into place. I get onto my hands and knees and glance towards Asra. He approaches hesitantly, kneeling slowly as if afraid of scaring one of us away. I look up at him through my eyelashes, doing my best to look composed even though my insides are fluttering. Asra places a soft hand on my cheek and strokes his thumb over my mouth. I part my lips and briefly suck on the digit. His face flares up, but his eyes are bright with excitement. I feel Julian steady my hips before he slides back into me.

I look up at Asra expectantly and he finally lines up so I can comfortably take him. I suck on the tip, running my tongue under the head. I wrap my mouth fully around him, taking as much of him as I can before pausing and hollowing my cheeks. At that moment, Julian hits a particularly deep spot and I moan around Asra’s cock. He jerks his hips forward, almost far enough to hit my gag reflex. I relax my throat to allow him to slide with ease, stilling to allow Asra to do the work. I focus on holding myself steady between the men, letting them work out a shared rhythm. Asra grabs at my hair, slightly tugging on it with every movement of his hips. Julian’s hand slides up my body and over my chest to play with my nipples, working his long fingers in skillful roles and occasionally pinching a little bit harder to draw a muffled moan out of me. Both of them seem to enjoy the broken sounds I manage to make around Asra. I feel my climax approaching, my body twitching slightly in anticipation. I whine around Asra and his hips stutter in their rhythm. He folds over and releases in my mouth. I swallow some, but it’s difficult and some drips down my chin. Julian picks up his pace, and uses his hand to stimulate me to completion. When my body spasms around Julian he finishes again, pulling out just before and spilling onto the sheets. Without his support, my arms give out and I drop onto the bed breathlessly. Asra gently wipes my face and Julian pulls me up into an embrace. 

“I didn’t really mind that at all. And my darling seemed to have a good time, so maybe you might join us again in the future.” Julian says, making eye contact with Asra without blushing or stuttering for the first time since I’ve known him.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Asra replies, a soft and content smile across his face. I motion for Asra to move closer, and he quickly scooches up against Julian’s side, wrapping both of us in a warm embrace. I would be downright overjoyed for this sort of encounter to happen again, and knowing Asra and Julian are both genuinely open to it makes everything that much better. I soon doze off, a happy smile across my face.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea at like eleven pm two weeks ago and it had to happen. I'll get back to requests tomorrow.


End file.
